


Shifty business

by yogini



Series: The Babysitter Chronicles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Babysitter!Stiles, Dad!Derek, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Ficlet, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sad, Short One Shot, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogini/pseuds/yogini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Derek! Get you furry little werewolf ass here now, we have a situation going on!” Stiles’ voice came across the phone as slightly panicked and very high pitched and Derek felt a surge of fear when he heard some loud crashing in the background.<br/>“What’s happening?” he asked sharply, already halfway to the car and one arm through the sleeve of his jacket.<br/>“I can’t talk right now” Stiles panted in answer, accompanied by another loud bang. “Just get here, okay? Quickly!” </p><p>or </p><p>Stiles takes care of both Laura and the McCall twins and is forced to call Derek for help when a shifty situation arises…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shifty business

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from their respective owners to play with a little and I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction.

“Derek! Get you furry little werewolf ass here _now_ , we have a situation going on!” Stiles’ voice came across the phone as slightly panicked and very high pitched and Derek felt a surge of fear when he heard some loud crashing in the background.

“What’s happening?” he asked sharply, already halfway to the car and one arm through the sleeve of his jacket. One of his colleagues called out after him but he ignored her and tore out of the parking lot with screeching tyres.

“I can’t talk right now” Stiles panted in answer, accompanied by another loud bang. “Just get here, okay? Quickly!” Then he hung up and left Derek on his own to panic as he drove as fast as he could and broke more traffic rules than he could count on the way over to the McCall household.

 

He silently berated himself for agreeing to this. Even if Stiles could handle all three kids on his own normally it was a difference between babysitting and werewolfsitting. Claws and fangs to mention one. Some things could only be handled by other werewolves and Derek felt that he should have known better than letting Laura have a playdate with the McCall twins without him. Swearing he slammed the car door closed and all but barged into the house as soon as he’d reached his destination. Then he stopped sharply in the hall.

“What?” he gasped.

 

The whole house was a mess. Furniture was overturned and broken, books and other knickknacks littered the floor, all the cushions on the sofa had been ripped open and the whole place reeked of blood and misery. Derek desperately kicked an armchair out of the way when he couldn’t find anyone.

“Laura! Where are you?” he called out. He got no response but a miserable whimpering that he immediately recognized as Laura’s and the panic rose to new levels.

“Stiles!” he bellowed. “What the hell is going on?” As on cue Stiles came stumbling into the living room, cradling his left arm that was covered with blood.

“Where’s Laura?” Derek roared with eyes glowing red and Stiles warily took a step back.

“She’s all right” he answered slowly. “Calm down, Derek, she is all right. I promise.”

“Where. Is. She?” Derek spat out through gritted teeth and Stiles motioned towards the stairs.

“She’s locked herself in the bathroom and the twins are trying to...” Stiles’ voice trailed off as Derek had already sprinted up the stairs and he slowly followed the worried werewolf. Stiles was equally worried but he couldn’t deny that he felt somewhat wobbly, probably from the blood loss, and he realized that fainting on the stairs wouldn’t exactly facilitate things for anyone.

 

He found Derek outside the bathroom door, pleading Laura to come out.

“Laura, please come out, it’ll be okay, we’ll solve whatever’s the problem.” Stiles could see that he made an effort of speaking as softly as possible but his claws threatened to rip the wallpaper as he braced his hands against the wall. “Please, pup, whatever it is I promise it’ll be okay, just open the door.” Loud sobbing was the only response and Derek’s patience snapped and he tore the door from its hinges.

“Way to go, Big Bad” Stiles muttered sarcastically. “Because _that_ won’t scare her, nope, not at all. A + parenting, dude.”

“Shut up, Stiles!” Derek spat out as he rocked Laura gently in his arms and tried to check for any injuries. “Baby, what’s wrong? Please tell me.” Laura only cried harder and kept repeating the word sorry over and over again. All Derek could do was to hold her and wait for her to calm down. Meanwhile, the twins announced that their dad was home and Scott busied himself with cleaning the wounds on Stiles’ arm.

 

When everyone involved had calmed down somewhat and Laura had fallen into an exhausted sleep in Derek’s arms he made his way downstairs were the McCall’s were busy clearing up the mess that had taken over their living room.

“What happened?” he asked, quietly to not wake Laura, and Scott nodded towards the kitchen.

“Ask Stiles” he answered and started ushering his kids outside. “Come on, let’s go outside and let them talk for a bit, all right?” Then he paused at the door. “And tell him that I still think that he should see Melissa about his arm” he added over his shoulder. Derek swallowed nervously and immediately felt guilty. He’d totally forgotten about the blood on Stiles’ arm.

 

“Hey, how are you?”

“Just peachy, dude” Stiles smiled but Derek would have known that to be a lie even without werewolf abilities. Quickly he placed his hand on Stiles’ shoulder and started to draw out his pain. Stiles sighed in relief and nodded towards the sleeping girl.

“How is she?”

“Just this side of heartbroken” Derek answered stiffly. “She’s convinced that you hate her because she hurt you.”

“What?” Stiles exclaimed and Derek quickly hushed him. “I’d never do that” Stiles continued more quietly. “It was an accident. They were playing and then her shift was triggered for some reason. I tried to calm her down but it was as if she didn’t recognize me and she lashed out, you know, instinctually. She didn’t mean to. I swear, Derek, I didn’t say anything to make her feel like…”

“I know” Derek interrupted him, because he knew that whatever faults Stiles had (and there were _many_ ) he’d never do that to a child. “But something happened before she came to live here and it could have something to do with that. Nobody really knows what her parents did but shifting is traumatic for her. I had hoped to be there when it happened.”

“You couldn’t have known” Stiles said softly.

 

They were interrupted by Scott who padded into the kitchen quietly.

“Everything okay?” he asked.

“It could have been worse” Stiles shrugged and Derek raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

“Hey, I’m like completely serious” Stiles continued to insist. “It could have been my right arm instead.” Derek hurried to cover Laura’s ears, even if she appeared asleep Derek wasn’t going to take any risks, and Scott wrinkled his nose.

“Ugh, TMI, bro. We really don’t need to know about that.”

“Not everyone’s lucky enough to get amazing sex on a regular basis so a man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do.”

“Oh for the love of…” Derek said desperately. “Could you at least _try_ not to scar my child for life?”

“It seems to me that it’s actually the other way around” Stiles pointed out and Derek’s instant look of guilt made Stiles wince. “Too soon to joke about?” he asked and Derek nodded. “Sorry” Stiles mumbled. “You know that I don’t blame her, right?” Derek nodded stiffly. “And I don’t blame you either” he continued when Derek continued to avoid looking him in the eyes. “Hey! I mean it.”

“I should have known better” Derek mumbled. “I should have been a better dad. She could have gotten hurt or hurt more people and…”

“Stop it” Stiles said, placing a hand on Derek’s arm. “Don’t blame yourself.” Reluctantly Derek pulled away from the contact and stood up, trying to ignore the way his skin tingled where Stiles had touched him.

“Come on, I’ll drop you off at Melissa’s on the way home.”

 

Derek tried to convince himself that he did this only because it would be rude not to do but he couldn’t ignore the little voice in his head that kept reminding him how much he liked his car to smell like Stiles and him. To smell like _them_.

 

It was embarrassing enough that he'd sat and sniffed his car for half an hour the last time that Stiles borrowed it.


End file.
